The Fountain of Youth
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: Artemis is on a mission to find the fountain of youth. But when he runs into an old enemy, he is sent back in time. And when Holly goes out to find him she is sent back in time too. Together Artemis and Holly must help their new friends and save the world
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: LOOK!! I told you I'd have a new story posted soon!! lol. _**

**_So this is a mix of POC and AF. Takes place after TOD and the third POC. umm... yeah Someone that died in the last movie has to come back. I'm not telling who though._**

**_P.S. this is a short chapy_**

**_P.S.S (Disclaimer) I don't own Artemis Fowl or any POC peoples. But I do own Dr. Chapman, the lady behind the desk, the security guard and this blue monster energy drink I'm drinking._**

Chapter 1: Fountain of Youth

Artemis Fowl sat in front of his computer looking at the web page. _I'm not going to lose another friend_, he thought as he scrolled down the page. "Butler!" Artemis yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes Artemis?" Butler asked as he walked into the room.

"I need you to get the jet ready for a flight to the Caribbean," Artemis said as he printed out the web page.

"Yes sir," Butler said and left the room.

* * *

The next day Artemis and Butler were stepping outside of their hotel and into the bright Caribbean sun. They walked down the crowded streets towards an old museum. "Artemis would you care to tell me why we are here?" Butler asked as they entered the old building.

"I need to see something," Artemis muttered and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me." The lady behind the desk looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello," she said. "Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean museum, where we have old artifacts from some of the most famous pirates of our time. How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Chapman," Artemis said coolly. The lady looked down at a planer in front of her.

"Fowl, Artemis?" She asked looking up again. Artemis nodded his head. "I'll see if Dr. Chapman is ready to see you." She got up from the desk and walked down the hall towards a door marked '**Private**'. She knocked on the door and entered the room. Artemis and Butler waited. A minute later the lady came back. "Follow me," she said and led them back to the door she came from. She opened the door and signaled for them to go in. Artemis and Butler entered a spacious room with an oak desk and book shelves on every wall. A middle aged man was sitting at the desk looking over some papers. He looked up as Artemis and Butler entered the room.

"You must be Artemis Fowl," the man said standing up from his chair. He walked around the desk and over towards them.

"Yes." Artemis said shaking the man's hand. "Dr. Chapman I presume."

"Yes," the man said giving Artemis a warm smile. "Would you like to see the museum?"

"Maybe another time," Artemis said dryly. "I'm here on business."

"Ah yes," Dr. Chapman said sitting on the edge of his desk. "The map of Davy Jones." He pulled out a plastic tube and opened it. He slowly took out a black thing made of bamboo and opened it. He gently laid it opened on his desk. Artemis walked over and looked down at the map. He ran a hand slowly over the map and noticed that it moved. Slowly he moved a piece of the map around and noticed some words on the map. **Up is Down. **

"Strange," Artemis mussed aloud and moved the map around some more. He then noticed a picture of a very pretty girl. "Who is that?" He asked Dr. Chapman. The Doctor looked down at the map.

"That is Elizabeth Swan. Best known for her adventures with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner," He said turning the map again until a picture of a man with black dreadlocks. "This is Jack Sparrow. One of the most infamous pirates in history."

"Interesting," Artemis said and moved the map around some more until another picture showed up. This one had a skeleton with its arms around a caldron. **Fountain of Youth**. Artemis smiled to himself and looked up at Butler and Dr. Chapman."Dr. Chapman could you excuse me and Butler for a moment?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor said and left the room.

"Quickly Butler," Artemis said rolling up the map and slipping it into another plastic tube inside the book bag that Butler was holding. He took out another plastic tube and replaced the real map with an exact replica of it. Suddenly an alarm went off. Artemis and Butler spun around and faced the door, half expecting someone to run in and try to get the map back. When no one did he became concerned.

"Artemis, we need to get out of here," Butler said as his soldier sense started to pound against the inside of his skull.

Artemis put the tube with the real map into the bag. "Alright, lets go." He said and led the way out of the small office.

Dr. Chapman and a security guard ran up to them. "I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"What for?"

"Someone has broken into an exhibit about Davy Jones."

"Who?" Butler asked reaching for his gun.

"We're not sure," the security guard said. "But it looked like a kid with black hair."

"A kid?" Artemis asked as they walked with the guard towards the door.

"Yeah. There was this hairy kid with the other kid but it kinda disappeared on us."

Artemis and Butler stopped walking and looked at each other. "Dwarf?" Butler mouthed to Artemis.

He nodded his head, turned and sprinted down the hallway with Butler at his heals.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" The guard yelled after them.

Butler ran ahead of Artemis and turned right. He has the lay out of the building memorized and knew where the exhibit was. After a few more minutes of running the pair came to a halt behind what seemed to be a young girl with long black hair.

The girl turned around and gave Butler and Artemis a small smile. "Fowl. Why am I not surprised?"

"Koboi?" Artemis said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Opal said playing with a chain of a rather odd looking music box. It was silver and heart shaped. "But if you really must know, I'm going to do what I almost accomplished a few weeks ago. And I'm making sure I win this time."

Opal held up the box and started to open it. "No!" Artemis yelled and leaped out for the box.

"Not again," Butler muttered as he reached out for both Koboi and Artemis.

Opal opened the box. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a loud roaring in their ears. Then blackness and silence.

**_A/N: So? Do you like my mix so far? I'm writting the next chapy to this story, 4 other Fics and a one shot right now! when the update will be, I have no idea. but I'm multitasking so... yeah._**

**_Review please!! Or I'll have ye walk the plank!! ARG!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**_A/N: HI!! waves hand okay this chapter is short. I know!! makes face But it all works out in the end I promise. _**

**_Thank you to the 3 people who reveiwed! (it says 4 but I'm not counting one of them because 1. it had nothing to do with my story. 2. It was very rude.)_**

Chapter 2: Missing

Holly Short was sitting at her desk looking over a report Mulch had written up. Well, poorly written up would be the best way to describe it when there was a soft knock on her door. She laid the file down on the desk. "Come in." The door of the office opened and an elf wearing a LEPretrieval uniform walked in. Holly felt a small smile form on her lips. "Well look at who we have here. What brings you here Major?"

"A few things." The elf said placing a cup of nettle smoothie on Holly's desk.

Holly looked from the cup to the elf and back again. "What's this for?"

"Well…."

"Trouble Kelp are you trying to bribe me?" She asked standing up.

"No! No, I'm not trying to bribe you," Trouble said holding his hands up. "I just thought I should bring this to you before telling you why I'm here."

Holly raised an eyebrow before picking the cup up and taking a sip of it. "Okay. So why are you here?" She asked sitting down.

Trouble sat down in the chair across from her. "You're not going to like it." Holly raised an eyebrow. "We lost Koboi."

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"Koboi got away from us."

Holly put her head in her hands, allowing a feeling of sadness and defeat wash over her. She couldn't believe it, that crazy pixie gotten away. Suddenly her feeling of sadness became a feeling of terror. "Oh Frond," she whispered. "Trouble I need you to get Artemis and Butler. If Koboi… what is it?" She asked.

"That's the other reason why I'm here." Trouble said quietly. Holly looked at him confused. He sighed, "We know where Koboi is. She's in the Caribbean. I sent out a team to get her when they saw an old friend of yours."

"Artemis," she whispered without hesitation.

He nodded his head. "He and Butler were going into a museum, the same museum Koboi was known to have been visiting the past few days."

"So what happened?" Holly asked, wishing that the worst had not become of her friend.

"That's the thing. We don't know what happened." Trouble said running a hand through his hair.

"Did Foaly check the cameras? Did anybody see what happened?"

"Foaly isn't working with the LEP anymore. No one has seen him in a few weeks." He said sadly. "But there was a mud man who saw something. He said that he was fallowing Artemis and Butler around a corner when he heard someone yell no. When he came around the corner there was a bright flash of light but no one was there."

Holly looked up at him confused. "So where are they?"

"I have no idea," Trouble said shaking his head.

Holly got up from her chair and grabbed a coat. "C'mon."

Trouble looked up at her for a moment. "Where are we going?"

"To the Caribbean."

**_A/N: So the story is slowly comming together. next chapy will have Arty, Butler and Opal in it. _**

**_And in case you're wonderimg, no, there will be no shiping in this story. all gasp quit acting so shocked! _**

**_Reveiw plz!!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Places, New Faces

**_A/N: Again. I am sooo sorry it's taking me forever to update. I've been super busy yet again. _**

**_I don't own anything!!_**

Chapter 3: Familiar Places, New Faces

Artemis woke up with a pounding headache and a mouthful of sand. He slowly opened his eyes only to close them again. The sun was bright and in his face. Artemis breathed in the familiar smell of the beach. Suddenly all of his memories from the past day came rushing back. He and Butler had gone to the Caribbean to retrieve a map that would lead him to the fountain of youth. Then Opal Koboi broke in and tried to steal a music box of some sort. The last thing he could remember was a bright flash of light. Artemis opened his eyes and slowly sat up into the sitting position. He looked around to see that he was on a beach; there was a small town a few miles down the beach and the bag that Butler had put the map in. "Butler?" Artemis called out. The man servant was no where to be seen. Artemis slowly got to his feet and picked the bag up. He sighed; it was going be a long walk.

* * *

Butler felt the air rush past him until he felt cold water wash over him. His eyes snapped open and his gaze met nothing but blue water. Looking up, he saw the shimmering sun and swam towards it. Butler broke through the waters surface and gasped in the fresh Caribbean air. Butler treaded the water while looking around at his environment. Water was all around him, no land whatsoever. Not even a little buoy. _I'm going to die out here if a boat doesn't come by soon_, Butler thought to himself. The Caribbean sun warmed the back of his head as he laid back to float, waiting for someone to come and save him.

* * *

Opal Koboi woke up to the sound of a gun being cocked next to her ear. She opened her eyes and saw a woman with long brown hair holding a gun. "Give me one good reason," she growled at her.

Opal gave her a sweet smile. "I'll give you more than one."

* * *

Artemis stumbled over his own two feet, yet again. It turns out that his shoes did about as great a job in sand as they did in snow. He sighed as he brushed the sand off his suit.

"AGH!" A voice yelled somewhere behind him. Artemis turned to see someone with black hair wearing a red bandana and cloths from the eighteenth century running towards him. The strange man slowed to a stop when he saw him. "Aren't you a strange looking mate?"

"I could say the same about you," Artemis said with a grim smile. As the man laughed Artemis's mind noted that he had seen this man before, but where?

There was a sudden bang of a gun being shot. Both men turned to see a small group of people running up the beach towards them. "I think it's we respect the most noble of pirate traditions and run." The man said taking a few steps back before he turn and ran.

Artemis took a few steps back also. "Sounds good to me," he said and turned and ran, following the man down the beach.

* * *

Butler was starting to enjoy the feeling of the sun warming his head when a shadow crossed over him. He opened his eyes to see a large wooden ship. "Man over board!" A voice yelled from the ship. Suddenly a man with long black hair tied up threw a long piece of rope over the side of the ship. Butler reached out and grabbed on to the rope and wrapped it around his wrist a few times before allowing the man to pull him up on to the ship. Butler pulled himself over the rail and landed on the deck with a splat. "Are you okay?" The voice from earlier asked.

"That depends," Butler coughed as he sat up. "Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Captain Will Turner and you are on the Flying Dutchman."

* * *

Strong hands suddenly grabbed Artemis. "In here," the man said before pulling him into a dark, damp cave like place. The stood in silence as the group ran past them. They waited a few moments before moving out of the cave.

"What was that all about?" Artemis asked turning to the man.

"Uh, let's just say I owe some people some money." He said with a smile.

A gold tooth twinkled at Artemis then it hit him full force. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" He exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Wait. If you are alive and breathing… what is the year?" Artemis asked.

Jack shrugged. "You lose track of time when you're out on the sea."

Artemis shook his head and look out at the sea. "You got that right."

**_A/N: It's a little short. I know. Trust me when I say the next few chapters will be longer._**

**_So, I have posted a poll on my page! And your vote is very important!! It will determon the outcome of this story and others!! So plz click on my name and vote after you click on the small review button!!_**


End file.
